Secretos a voces
by DarkCaroline94
Summary: Hombres, fiestas y materialismo. Casarse nunca ha formado parte de sus planes, pero cuando descubre que la boda no es más que una tapadera de su padre para encubrir a los Vulturis, los mafiosos más peligrosos de Italia, Bella se ve obligada a huir. ExB TH
1. Prefacio

_**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos._

¡Hola! Si, vuelvo a las andadas con otra historia, se me ocurrio y no quise dejarla pasar, para variar ¬¬ Esta historia contendrá escenas subiditas de tono y lenguaje grosero, por no mencionar la posible escena que estará en torno a la mitad final del fic. Será bastante dura y cruel, asi que si eres susceptible o empátic con los personajes...

En esta ocasion es un Bella/Edward/Demetri. Me explico, la relación que va a contar es la clásica Edward/Bella, pero m temo que Demetri va a ser el malo maloso en esta historia. No es la clásica Bella, de hecho... es muy diferente a la falta de autoestima y timida Bella. Solo espero que le deis una oportunidad a esta historia. Os dejo el prefacio ^^

_**

* * *

**_

**PREFACIO**

Mi vida es un desastre.

Puedo decir eso tranquilamente después de haber analizado mis circunstancias una, otra y otra vez. ¿Que por qué mi vida es una mierda? Oh, si no lo sabes es porque no me conoces. Me presento. Soy Isabella Swan. Soy alta y delgada, y parezco una especie de ángel caído... o al menos eso me dicen. Nací en Forks, un pequeño pueblo de Washington donde siempre llueve, allá por el año mil novecientos noventa y uno y sí, estoy a punto de cumplir diecinueve añitos.

Soy un poco promiscua para mi edad. De hecho... mi pasatiempo favorito es pasearme con tíos buenos. Así que si quieres estar conmigo debes de cumplir el siguiente canon; tener una carita de ángel como la mía y una tableta que yo pueda mordisquear a gusto. Y si no lo tienes... casi que ahórrate la llamada y vete a buscarte a otra, vamos, que ni me molestes, porque me estarás interrumpiendo.

Sí, después de esto creo que no hace falta aclarar que soy multimillonaria... o bueno, lo seré algún día. Al menos mi padre lo es. Mi vida de rica joven se limita a tres cosas, sencillas e imprescindibles; Ver a cuantos modelos de Armani con traseros de infarto puedo tirarme en una sola noche, comprobar cuando dinero puedo gastarme en la maravillosa ciudad de Roma en menos de una hora e ir de fiesta en fiesta con mis amigas. Sí, suena perfecto, lo sé, ¿Que chica no querría eso? Quiero decir, los hombres que hay en Roma son de los mejores del mundo, a las tiendas solo les hace competencia París, y mis amigas, aunque dos de ellas son las zorras mas grandes que te puedes echar a la cara, no están nada mal.

Oh, _oui, la vie en rose_, como dirían los franceses. Pero claro, esto es solo lo bueno. ¿Empezamos con lo malo?

Vamos allá.

Mi padre, Charlie Swan era el abogado/contable más conocido de los Estados Unidos, pero cuando nos mudamos a Roma... empezó a juntarse con personas que no son de fiar y ahora está corrupto. ¿Típico? No podría ni decirte cuanto dinero blanquean él y sus amiguitos los mafiosos al mes, pero basta decir que se acabaría el hambre en el mundo. ¿Y a cuantos de ellos ha salvado el culo mi querido papá? Aún a muchos más. ¿Qué palabra utilizarías tú para describirle? ¿Hijo de puta? Probablemente eso se queda corto teniendo en cuenta lo que hacen las personas con las que colabora.

Pero bueno, sigamos. No contento con arriesgarse a que lo pillen y lo manden de una patada en el culo a la cárcel ahora quiere pringarme a mi. Sigue siendo abogado/contable, sí, pero la gente como él se suele volver ambiciosa y ahora quiere pasarse al lado oscuro. Si, lo sé, es como una versión mala de la película de la guerra de las Galaxias. Su última idea, de la que el mismísimo Da Vinci estaría orgulloso es casarme... (_Lo siento, no puedo escribirlo sin que me dé un ataque de risa.. jaja_) Es casarme con el hijo mas joven de los Vulturi, la familia de mafiosos mas importante de Italia. ¿Te imaginas? ¿Yo casarme? ¿Con un tío al que seguramente descalificarían en un concurso de feos por abusar? Casarme con diecinueve años... Ja,ja.

Bueno, hasta aquí mi vida muy resumida. Si has leído estarás pensando que soy una de dos cosas. Una malcriada - y si es esta te felicito, has acertado - o además de malcriada, una auténtica zorra materialista y narcisista, - con esta te ha tocado el gordo -. Quizás se deba a la clase de influencias que he recibido desde que nací, o que quizás mi padre en vez de darme una tarjeta de crédito sin límite debería haberme cruzado la cara... son muchas cosas, pero en fin, ya no puedo hacer nada y aunque pudiese no lo haría.

Sinceramente, nunca he escrito un diario, y si estás leyendo esto has tenido que buscar muy bien en mi habitación para encontrarlo, pero creo que sobra decir que no me voy a casar con un mafioso y que no voy a renunciar a mi trabajo para convertirme en una fábrica de niños criminales. Sí, sé que son gente peligrosa, pero no me dan miedo, no tengo nada que perder, así que no temo nada.

Bueno, tengo que dejarte, llaman a la puerta. No lo he mencionado antes, pero es hoy cuando me "caso" y ya está todo organizado. Solo queda ver la cara de la gente cuando el espectáculo comience y yo salga corriendo de la Iglesia como Julia Roberts en "_Novia a la fuga_". Oh, sí, esto va a ser muy divertido. Y la verdad es que es una pena. El vestido es un Valentino y me queda perfecto.

P.D: _No me sobra el tiempo, pero tenía que poner esto. Ayer pasé la mejor noche de mi vida con el hombre más guapo del mundo. Esos ojos de una tonalidad verde jade intenso mezclado con pequeñas estrías doradas no van a ser nada f__áciles de olvidar__. Fue más que un polvo. Fue... mágico. _

* * *

_¿Os ha gustado? Espero que si. ¿Os imaginais a Charlie de mafioso? xD Solo es el prefacio, espero que me deis vuestra opinion_

_SexyEdward Kisses ^^_


	2. La Vie en Rose

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos**

**Primer Capi, espero que os guste mucho ^^**

**

* * *

**

**C****apítulo 1 – La vie en rose**

Dicen que la humildad es algo envidiable en una mujer. Bien, está claro que no hay nada de eso en mí... y me encanta.

"Eso es, así preciosa. Bien, ahora pon una de tus manos en la cadera y echa a andar, reina, perfecto..."

El flash de la cámara restalló tras mis párpados y una sonrisa complacida asomó a mis labios cuando otras dos cámaras se unieron a la primera. Contorneé mis caderas en el extremo más alejado de la plataforma y me di la vuelta manteniendo un perfecto equilibrio con los tacones de doce centímetros. Mis ojos se entrecerraron con una mirada felina dirigida al fotógrafo y seguí caminando sinuosamente.

El vestido de seda azul contrastaba vívidamente con mi tez pálida, y se ajustaba a mis curvas como una segunda piel, o al menos eso decía la mirada del otro chico que comenzaba a desfilar.

Sí, soy modelo. O al menos a veces. Solo en verano, ya que durante el año estudio biología en una universidad de Inglaterra. Se podía decir que esto de ser modelo es mi pasatiempo favorito en vacaciones. Puede que sea millonaria, me mantengan y me paguen todos los caprichos, pero eso no significa que no me guste tener mi propio dinero, ni que adore la sensación de saberme el centro de todas las miradas y ambiciones por el simple hecho de llevar un trapo sobre una tarima.

Sí, un auténtico subidón, eso de desfilar. Sonreí sin proponérmelo, y con una última y seductora mirada a la cámara entré detrás de las cortinas a la par que mi mejor amiga, Alice, salía a mi espalda. Le dirigí una sonrisa alentadora y me escabullí tras las bambalinas.

-¡Perfecto, amor! ¡Divina! - dijo una voz tras de mi. Una de las chicas de maquillaje estaba empezando a quitarme el vestido, y sin ningún tipo de recato ante el hombre que llegaba me quedé en bragas y sujetador. Este no me preocupaba precisamente, ya que era ligeramente afeminado. Tyler era el encargado de las modelos, ya sabes, tallas, arreglos y todo eso. Se acercó a mi con una ceja alzada. No era demasiado alto. Tenía unos ojillos pequeños y castaños y el pelo del mismo color, pero era simpático y conocía a mi padre.

-¿Te ha gustado, Ty? - pregunté aleteando las pestañas. Me enfundé la ropa que había traído, que consistía en un vestido amarillo de Roxy, muy veraniego, a juego con unos tacones del mismo color.

-¡Claro que sí, reina! ¡Tu madrastra tenía razón cuando dijo que tenías madera! - asentí distraidamente cuando mencionó a Victoria y me puse junto al espejo para retocarme el maquillaje a la vez que Tyler iba a atender a Alice.

Cogí el perfilador de ojos y me hice la raya en el párpado inferior sin muchas ceremonias y parpadeé. La verdad es que no necesitaba demasiado maquillaje.

Mis ojos no son nada fuera de lo normal, al menos en color. Son de un tono marrón que hace recordar al chocolate, o al café, pero tienen un tamaño bastante grande y llaman la atención. El pelo es de un color parecido, con la simple diferencia de que al sol tiene destellos pelirrojos y eso, en conjunto con la piel albina hace un efecto bonito y femenino. Me pasé una mano por el pelo para darle volumen y sonreí a mi reflejo. Bastante bien, ¿Para que ser modesta? Estoy muy buena. Me puse las gafas de sol y me senté en una de las sillas a esperar a Alice, que no tardó demasiado en salir.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido la sesión, cielo? - le pregunté mientras se vestía. Adoraba a Alice. En serio, yo no sé que es lo que haría sin ella. Era la típica amiga que tienes allí para todo, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Se enfundó unos pantalones negros de Ralph Lauren y una camisa de H&M y salió corriendo después de ponerse los zapatos.

-Bastante bien - respondió después de un rato. - ¿Qué vas a llevar a la fiesta de James? - Sacudió su pelo negro azabache y sus ojos azules chispearon al seguir con la mirada a un italiano que cruzaba la calle. Yo me puse las gafas de sol. Ese era un día normal en nuestras vidas despreocupadas. Dinero, hombres y moda. Suspiré, casi me había olvidado de que esa noche teníamos la primera fiesta del verano. Me encogí de hombros.

-No lo sé, un vestido rojo que tengo en el armario y que me compré ayer, un Armani ¿Y tú? - pregunté colgándome el bolso.

-Uno negro de Versace - respondió. No hablamos mucho, hacía demasiado calor.

El sol de la preciosa ciudad de Roma nos recibió con su suave calidez, y justo en frente de nosotras la Fontana di Trevi estaba llena de turistas debido a la época del año. Decenas de personas arrojaban monedas, pidiendo sus deseos, y Alice soltó un pequeño gritito.

-¡Vamos! - dijo casi echando a correr. Yo me maravillé de nuevo al ver la manera elegante que tenía de hacerlo sobre esos taconazos y me apresuré a seguirla mientras sacaba del bolso dos monedas sueltas de dos Euros. Crucé la calle y sonreí cuando una pandilla de chicos subidos en sus motos nos regalaron uno cuantos silbidos y piropos. A lo mejor a alguna le hubiese molestado, pero a mí no. Adoraba aquello. Sacudí la melena y saqué pecho mientras les guiñaba un ojo.

Le tendí una de las monedas a Alice y esta se dio la vuelta y lanzó la moneda cerrando los ojos, girándose cuando sonó un pequeño chapoteo en el agua.

-Te toca, Bells - dijo. Yo me mordí el labio y también me di la vuelta. ¿Qué podía pedir? Tenía todo lo que quería. "Que nada cambie" pensé mientras arrojaba la moneda. Alice me sonrió mientras nos alejábamos y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del sol.

-¿Qué has pedido? - preguntó. Sus pasos nos alejaban hacia algunas tiendas de ropa que había por la zona y yo le devolví una mirada inquisitiva mientras mis ojos se desviaban hacia los escaparates.

-La verdad, que espero que nada cambie nunca.

Claro, en ese momento no me acordé de lo que la gente suele decir sobre los deseos: que si los cuentas, no se cumplen.

Es mentira eso que dicen de que ser modelo es fácil. De hecho, cuando llegué a casa, me dolía todo. Aparqué mi Ferrari en el garaje junto al Cadillac de mi padre y cuando entré en la casa, respiré hondo. La mansión de los Swan. Equipada con todo lujo de comodidades destinadas a satisfacer las necesidades de las tres personas que vivíamos en la casa. Era grande y hermosa. Estaba pintada en un color crema limpio y brillante, y las columnas que parecían sujetarla parecían sacadas de un libro del renacimiento. Pero lo mejor era el jardín. Era una larga extensión de prado verde que se dividía en varios caminos. El primero daba al jardín de atrás, que tenía un grupo de árboles pequeños plantados. El segundo era el camino de la entrada, y el tercero, mi favorito, era el que llevaba a un pequeño edificio anexo donde estaban la piscina y el gimnasio, vamos, mi parte favorita de la casa, el lugar donde yo me pasaba las horas muertas leyendo revistas y hablando con Alice por el móvil en bikini. En resumen, el jodido paraíso a un cuarto de hora de Roma.

Entré en la casa tarareando una canción y de inmediato las dos señoras que limpiaban la casa me sonrieron y cogieron el bolso y las gafas de sol que les tendí para subirlos a mi habitación.

-Su padre la está esperando en el estudio, señorita - murmuró una de ellas. Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia allí.

Había que reconocer que el interior de la casa era la caña. Los muebles eran caros, antiguos y de madera buena, claro, todo lo que mi madrastra pudo comprar con el dinero de mi padre. La tía era una verdadera zorra manipuladora, pero había que reconocer que tenía ciertamente muy buen gusto. Me puse delante de la puerta y llamé con suavidad.

-Adelante - dijo la voz grave desde el interior. Entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Y allí estaba él, con ella.

Mi padre era sin duda el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Tenía sus treinta y muchos añitos, y en el pelo oscuro ya comenzaban a verse las canas, pero estaba en muy buena forma debido a que había trabajado en el cuerpo de policía antes de dedicarse a los números. Además tenía claro de donde había sacado yo el pelo ligeramente ondulado y los ojos chocolate, porque el tono de la piel era de mi madre. Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la cabeza.

-¡Hola, papá! - sonreí. Victoria carraspeó. Ya, como si yo no me hubiese enterado de que estaba ahí. Sacudió su melena color fuego y pestañeó. Si supiera las ganas que tenía de pegarla una patada en el culo... Intentaba por todos los medios acercarse a mí, por intervención de mi padre, seguro, pero yo le tenía la misma simpatía que a una rata que hubiese encontrado mordisqueando mi armario, y desde luego no ayudaba nada el hecho de que hubiese presionado a mi padre poco después de la muerte de mi madre. Me enfermaba. Rodé los ojos y continué ignorándola.

-Dime, papi, ¿Me llamabas? - dije con voz empalagosa. Victoria sacudió la melena de nuevo. No, no me das envidia. Charlie observaba obviamente divertido nuestra rivalidad silenciosa y bebió un vaso de whisky que tenía en la mesa.

-Sí, princesa. Quería avisarte de que esta noche vamos a celebrar una cena con unos conocidos. Así que arréglate muy bien - comentó. Victoria se limaba las uñas contra el hombro y me miraba burlona. Probabemente sabía que esa noche yo ya tenía planes, porque era como una puta mosca, siempre molestando, siempre presente en conversaciones ajenas y siempre con la antena puesta.

-Papá... esta noche yo ya tengo planes - titubeé. Charlie me miró y se puso en pie vaciando de un trago el vaso.

-No.

-¿No qué?

-Que no tienes planes - aclaró. - Tenías planes. Ya no. Esta noche vas a venir a cenar con nosotros porque es importante, y no hay más que hablar - indicó con un tono que no admitía réplica. Alcé una ceja y me reí.

-Oh, papá, créeme, voy a ir a esa fiesta - afirmé. -Son tus amigos, tuyos, no míos.

-Vas a venir a la cena - dijo con los dientes apretados. Victoria nos observaba divertida, parecía estar preguntándose quien explotaría primero.

-Sabes que si digo que no voy a ir, no voy a ir - me mordí el labio inferior y me encogí de hombros. - Papá, ambos sabemos que no puedes obligarme, ya soy mayor de edad. Tengo que ir a la fiesta de James, es la primera del verano -argumenté.

-¡Vas a venir a la cena! ¡Sube a esa habitación a vestirte y quiero verte abajo a las diez en punto! - chilló. Era algo amedrentador, pero yo me encogí de hombros, me dí la vuelta y fui a salir del despacho, pero no sin antes añadir:

-Voy a ir a esa fiesta - y cerré de un portazo.

Subí a mi habitación corriendo y eché de allí a las señoras sin miramientos mientras miraba el reloj. Eran las ocho, y Alice me venía a recoger con el coche a y media. Me dejé caer en mi cama. Adoraba mi habitación. Era mi santuario. Estaba pintada de un color entre azul y malva. El ropreo ocupaba casi la mitad de la habitación, y la otra mitad estaba ocupada por la enorme cama.

Pero esa noche mi aliada era la ventana. Conectaba con la parte de atrás de la casa, de manera que el árbol estaba pegado a ella. Así que esa noche mi plan era claro. A las ocho y veinticinco exactamente bajaría por el árbol - como ya había hecho antes - y me iría con Alice. Sonreí. Esa noche realmente prometía.

* * *

**Bella se rebela jaja **

**Muchos Besos**


	3. La Noche es Joven

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos

¡Me alegro de que os haya gustado el primer capítulo ^^

Por cierto sophie cullen swan el prefacio era una especie de adelanto, justo antes de que ella se case, ahora mismo estamos en la parte en donde deben decirla que se tiene que casar ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - La noche es joven**

Me recosté contra el asiento del lujoso Porche Turbo 911 amarillo de Alice y admiré el modelito que llevaba. La verdad era que el vestido era una delicia. Era negro y hacía juego con su rebelde pelo y con los tacones que compensaban los centímetros de altura que le faltaban. Mmm... siempre, siempre envidiaría a Alice por la cantidad de estilo que tenía. Poseía una gracia y una elegancia a la hora de llevar la ropa que hacía que la gente se girara a mirarla.

-¿Por qué te has visto obligada a escaparte? - preguntó mientras torcía el volante del coche y giraba a la derecha. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Ya sabes, chorradas de mi padre, según él tenía que ir a una cena con unos amigos suyos - lo imité. Me ponía enferma. Me retoqué el maquillaje de los labios con un gloss sabor a fresa, restándole importancia al asunto. Alice alzó una ceja y me miró sorprendida.

-Bueno, ya te tocaba. Yo tuve una de esas cenas hace medio año más o menos y fue horrible - se estremeció.

Yo fruncí el ceño, desconcertada. Sí, vale, eso de cenar con lo peces gordos amigos de tu padre no era precisamente el mejor plan para pasar el verano, pero de eso a ser horrible...

-¿Por qué? - le pregunté.

-Oh, ya sabes, nuestros padres se creen que nos hacen un favor cuando los invitan, ya que esos "amigos" normalmente suelen tener hijos de nuestra edad - cambió de marcha y fue frenando a medida que nos acercábamos a la mansión. - Son las típicas cenas en las que te buscan novio. Es como una cita a ciegas, pero sin el como y con tus padres alrededor.

¿Mi padre intentando buscarme un novio? No, imposible. Vale, no era que mi padre no se hiciese el tonto, o el retrasado mental a la hora de leer en las revistas lo que su hijita y sus amigas montaban a sus espaldas, y yo se lo agradecía, pero él sabía perfectamente que yo y el sexo de una noche éramos "Best Friends Forever". Vamos, que el hombre no vivía engañado respecto a mi vida sexual y que sabía que yo huiría de la palabra "compromiso" como del diablo. En resumen: "Novios no". ¿De verdad esa estúpida cena era para emparejarme con un trabado? Me alegro de haberme escapado. Alice frenó repentinamente el coche cuando otro pasó delante de nosotras y me vi impulsada hacia delante con brusquedad.

-¡Joder! - gritó mientras veía como el otro coche entraba por las rejas de metal. Golpeó el volante con una de sus pequeñas manos y resopló mientras daba marcha atrás para salir de la cuneta.

-¿Quién ha sido? - pregunté mientras me atusaba el pelo de nuevo.

-Su nombre empieza por L y rima con Lauren, ¿Lo adivinas? La zorra de Lauren - gruñó. Después esbozó una sonrisa complacida, como si acabase de pensar algo que le hubiese gustado mucho. - Pero ya se le bajarán los humos cuando te vea ir a montártelo con James y se quede marginada. Cómo lo voy a disfrutar.

-¿Sabes que me das miedo cuando te pones tan maquiavélica? - le pregunté. Ella asintió. A lo lejos ya comenzaban a escucharse los ruidos de la música y Alice giró el coche para meterse en el aparcamiento y saludó con la mano a una par de chicas que iban en dirección a la casa.

-Claro que lo sé, y te encanta, pero si no quieres enfadarme de verdad paséate bien con James delante de Lauren, que yo haré lo propio con Jacob - miró a un lado y a otro y metió el coche entre el Lamborghini de James y el bordillo de la acera. - Se lo va a pasar genial la chica, yo me encargo de eso.

La miré con una ceja alzada, comenzando a asustarme de verdad. Pobre, pobre Lauren si a Alice se le ocurría hacerle alguna de las suyas durante esa noche, que por otra parte era lo más seguro. Sería algo divertido, ya que a Alice le gustaba mucho dejar su huella cuando iba a una fiesta. De pronto me acordé de por qué quería vengarse.

-¿A ti no se te ha olvidado que se tirara encima de Jacob, verdad? - pregunté. Salí del coche y me miré en el retrovisor. Perfecta. De hecho, bastante apetecible.

-No, ni a ella tampoco que él la rechazó. De hecho, si nos aburrimos mucho, esta noche me va a ayudar a tirarla a la piscina – añadió retocándose el maquillaje de los ojos. Yo me reí. - ¿Estoy bien? - preguntó pestañeando.

-Perfecta – aseguré.

-Pues a divertirse.

La mansión de los padres de James era estupenda. No mejor que la mía, por supuesto, pero no estaba nada mal. El estilo de construcción era bastante parecido, pero la diferencia era que esta estaba pintada de color azul cielo. Aunque ahora eso no se veía, claro. La música, altísima de volumen, se escuchaba por todos los sitios debido a las puertas y las ventanas abiertas, y a nuestras espaldas, algunos chicos llevaban en sus manos botellas de alcohol. Sí, eso era exactamente lo que yo entendía por la fiesta perfecta.

-¡Chicas, habéis venido! - dijo una voz masculina a nuestras espaldas.

Me giré con una media sonrisa a la par que Alice soltaba un gritito emocionado al ver a Jacob y a James tras nosotras. Ambos cargaban con un par de cajas de botellas que encasquetaron a dos chavales que pasaban por ahí. No eran listos ni nada los cabrones...

Alice y Jacob tontearon un poco y acabaron por alejarse para ir a bailar, y yo me percaté del maravilloso contraste que hacían sus pieles, una blanca, como porcelana, y la otra de un color rojizo. Probablemente irían a planear su venganza contra Lauren. A mi lado, James carraspeó, y yo le miré con una amplia sonrisa. Estaba muy bueno. Y cuando quiero decir muy bueno quiero decir muy bueno. Es decir, el prototipo de hombre que yo quería para lucirme con él. Era el típico chaval de metro noventa con músculos de jugador de Rugby, sin pasarse demasiado, y unos ojitos de niño bueno que te mataban. No, no éramos pareja, simplemente James era mi folloamigo íntimo. Vamos, con confianzas de toda clase.

-Vaya, ¿Ya tengo tu atención? - bromeó burlón. Me rodeó la cintura con un brazo y me condujo hacia la casa. Ambos sabíamos lo que haríamos en un rato, pero era demasiado pronto, apenas las nueve de la noche, y yo necesitaba entonarme un poco. James me sirvió un vaso de algo que parecía un cóctel y yo le pegué un trago. Sabía a piña, y a Ron; no estaba mal.

-¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó bebiendo de su vaso. A nuestro alrededor todo era un caos. La música sonaba altísima, las parejitas bailaban y los grupos de amigas iban de un lado a otro buscando presas. Una de ellas miró a James con evidente interés, pero yo alcé una ceja y la miré negando con la cabeza. Ella se encogió de hombros y continuó buscando.

-¿Marcando territorio, Bella? - se burló riéndose. -Ven, vamos a la piscina.

Me arrastró entre la multitud. Dios, aquello estaba abarrotado de personas. Claro, aún era muy pronto para largarse a las habitaciones de arriba y la gente todavía no estaba borracha. Seámos sinceros, yo tampoco me aislaría si fuese ellos.

Pensé que al salir ya no habría tanta gente acumulada, pero en la piscina era mucho peor. La gente estaba metida en el agua con ropa y todo, otros solo con la ropa interior, y algunos ni eso, algunos como el friki de Mike. Yo rodé los ojos y miré a James conteniendo la risa.

-Oh, vamos, ¿Nadar desnudo sin estar pedo? Eso es dejarse mal a lo tonto – grité para que se me oyera por encima de la música. - ¿Por qué le has invitado? - le pregunté a James con curiosidad. En serio, no me lo explicaba. Mike y James... no se llevaban muy bien precisamente, y aunque yo era consciente de que era por mi, que estaba en medio de todo, no me molestaba. Quiero decir, Mike era guapo, rubio y todo eso, pero no era James. Porque Mike era más tonto que las piedras, mientras que James se preparaba para ser arquitecto.

-Jacob me dijo que le invitara. No le apetecía demasiado ver como Lauren intentaba tirarse encima de él con Alice delante. Así se entretienen el uno al otro cuando se vean... y Mike te deja en paz a ti – gruñó. Yo sonreí. Podía parecer un bruto, pero era adorable y además su plan era perfecto, y seguro que caían. Eran estúpidos y manejables a más no poder.

-¿Vamos a bailar a dentro? - pregunté ignorando la mirada de furia que nos dirigió Mike desde el agua. Era tan patético que ni le miré. Arrastré a James hasta la casa y nos pusimos a bailar.

Entre copas y bailes se pasó la mitad de la noche. Es más, debían de ser cerca de la una de la mañana cuando Alice cumplió su venganza y James me sugirió que subiésemos a su habitación. Yo ya llevaba unas cuantas copas, y aunque no estaba ciega ciega, no andaba precisamente sobria. James me sacó de entre la multitud entre sonrisas y movimientos torpes y yo me dejé hacer, pero cuando escuchamos unos gritos desde la piscina nos miramos extrañados y nos dirigimos hacia allí. Yo ya me imaginaba lo que vería, porque Alice lo que decía lo cumplía, y más con la colaboración de Jacob, pero no me imaginaba que me reiría tanto. El espectáculo era digno de ver, y nosotros llegamos justo cuando estaba en lo mejor. Alice había abofeteado a Lauren y ambas se gritaban furiosas.

-¡No te vuelvas a acercar a él! ¿Me has oído golfa? - chillaba Alice.

Lauren la miró con un odio infinito y se sacudió la melena con altanería, vamos, que le hizo comerse su pelo a Alice casi literalmente. Se dispuso a darse la vuelta, pero esta última la cogió por las muñecas con una fuerza sorprendente para ser tan pequeña y la empujó, y Lauren cayó a la piscina con un sonoro chapoteo. Hubo un silencio que pareció alargarse indefinidamente, y después todos nos echamos a reír a la vez. Claro, se juntó todo. El alcohol, los gritos de Lauren y lo horrible que estaba en el agua con el rímel corriéndose por su cara. Yo me partía, y me tuve que apoyar en James para no caerme de la risa. Pero lo que no me esperé fue lo que pasó a continuación. Lauren salió de la piscina ayudada por Mike – que ya estaba medio vestido – y me miró a mi directamente.

-¡Tú! - chilló.- ¡Tú tienes la culpa! ¡Esto ha sido idea tuya! - la gente se quedó callada y algunos comenzaron a protestar y a defenderme, cosa que agradecí, pero yo lo sabía hacer muy bien sola.

-Mira, reina, yo no he hecho nada. Si te has caído a la piscina es por lo estúpida que eres, porque Alice te avisó, yo estaba delante cuando lo hizo, y tú no has hecho caso, así que te jodes – dije. Ni siquiera alcé la voz, sino que me crucé de brazos y esperé su respuesta.

-Eres una verdadera zorra, Isabella Swan, por mucho que la gente piense lo contrario, pero esto no se va a quedar así, algún día tú y tu amiguita me las vais a pagar todas juntas – siseó. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando dijo eso, pero lo ignoré y alcé una ceja.

-Lauren, haznos un favor a todos, cómprate un bosque y piérdete – le espeté.

Me di la vuelta sin esperar su respuesta y entré a la casa seguida por James, que me besó el cuello con suavidad. A nuestro alrededor la gente ya parecía haber olvidado el percance.

-Vamos a un sitio más tranquilo – dijo mientras me guiaba hacia las escaleras.

Yo estaba un poco molesta por la escenita que acababa de tener con Lauren, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que yo no había hecho absolutamente nada, pero también estaba algo preocupada por el escalofrío que me había recorrido la espalda cuando había soltado lo de "Me las vais a pagar" Pero la sensación desapareció cuando James me besó. Y yo, por supuesto, le devolví el beso. Comenzó a quitarme la ropa y yo me sorprendí a mi misma divagando.

Me gustaba James, era uno de esos chicos buenos en la cama. No era un experto, pues todavía era demasiado joven, pero desde luego entraba en la categoría de "futuro semental". Porque cuando vas de hombre en hombre, te acabas dando cuenta de unas cuantas cosas. Del cien por cien de chicos con los que te liabas en tu vida, la mitad de ellos no te podrían hacer sentir nada ni aunque lo intentaran, vamos, que no merecían la pena, y por desgracia eran el grupo más abundante. Luego había un veinticinco por ciento de hombres con los que con un poco de paciencia, probablemente sentirías unas pequeñas cosquillas o incluso algo parecido al placer, pero que tampoco era lo que un mujer querría. Y finalmente, estaba el último grupo de hombres. Solo con un penoso veinticinco por ciento de tíos conseguías el orgasmo, y quedar medianamente satisfecha. Una verdadera pena que las estadísticas fuesen así pero al menos esa noche yo no tenía que preocuparme por eso, porque James se encargaría.

Nos desnudamos del todo y él se puso la protección, y para ese momento yo ya estaba lo suficientemente excitada como para no pensar en los preliminares, así que lo dejé caer en la cama y le cabalgué con fuerza. Gemí de puro placer. Sujetó con sus manos mis dos pechos y comenzó a apretarlos y masajearlos mientras yo me movía sobre él con habilidad y soltura. Habíamos hecho eso demasiadas veces y en demasiadas posturas como para importar. Pero casi nunca nos besábamos en la boca. Era como una regla no escrita que los dos cumplíamos. Sexo, caricias y besos por donde quisiéramos, menos en la boca. James gimió debajo de mí y yo aumenté el ritmo, sintiendo como comenzaba a engullirme la familiar sensación. No fue intenso, ni siquiera de esos que te dejan medio inconsciente, fue un orgasmo normal, de esos que te dejan jadeando y no necesitando más. Me separé de él cuando vi que ya se había venido y me acosté a su lado, esperando que mi respiración se normalizase.

-Una buena fiesta - dijo él poniéndose en pie. Me guiñó un ojo.

-Sí - secundé yo. Una buena fiesta, aunque no sabía si lo suficientemente buena como para merecer que yo aguantara lo que se me iba a venir encima cuando llegase a casa, que no iba a ser precisamente un diálogo educado. Era curioso como a medida que pasaba la euforia inicial y la fiesta acababa, te ibas arrepintiendo de lo que habías hecho. Y yo sobre todo, porque Charlie me iba a matar.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Y antes de que alguna me lo pregunte ya os lo adelanto: Eddward va a tardar un poco más es salir, pero cuando lo haga lo hará a lo grande :)**

**Besos**


	4. No sé qué va a ser mejor

**DISCLAIMER: Todos ols personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos**

**Buuuuff! Cuanto tiempo! Siento no haber actualizado mucho antes, pero es que llevo todo el veraano fuera de casa y no he tenido tiempo para nada, lo sinto mucho :S A cambio os subo dos capítulos, jaja, espero que os gusten :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - "No sé que va a ser mejor..."**

Ni siquiera sé a que hora llegamos Alice y yo a mi casa, pero para el caso mejor que no lo hubiésemos hecho.

Después de lo de Lauren y el polvo con James la fiesta había comenzado a volverse más y más tediosa hasta que ya ni el alcohol me mantuvo entretenida y comencé a aburrirme y a buscar a Alice para largarnos a casa. Ella estaba igual que yo, aunque mucho menos bebida, y por eso decidimos que fuese ella la que llevaría el coche.

El Porsche se deslizaba por la carretera con suavidad mientras yo cantaba una vieja canción con la voz un poco rara y notaba como el sueño se adueñaba de mí, pero no se lo permití, tampoco estaba tan ebria como para dormirme.

Delante de nosotras el sol ya comenzaba a asomar por el horizonte, y cuando Alice frenó al lado de la curva que daba a mi casa me miró algo nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres que vaya a dormir a tu casa? - preguntó. Yo la miré burlona, y después al precioso amanecer que se dibujaba delante de nosotras. Ella rodó los ojos. - Vaaale, a echar la siesta matutina.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? -me encogí de hombros. - Si vas tú, Charlie se cortará un poco, le caes bien.

Sabía que eso solo serviría para que la bronca fuese más dura, añadiendo cosas como "¡Esconderse detrás de una amiga es de cobardes!" y ese tipo de chorradas, pero no me importaba demasiado... Siempre y cuando Alice estuviese a mi lado, claro. El Porsche torció a la derecha y franqueó las verjas sin hacer un solo ruido, y al aparcar, solo esperé que no hubiese nadie despierto todavía. Pero esa mañana la suerte no me acompañaba. La cabrona debía haberse quedado bebiendo en casa de James, porque cuando Alice y yo entramos por la puerta principal, Victoria subía las escaleras con un vaso de agua en las manos. Se giró sorprendida, y cuando me vio, esbozó una sonrisa malévola y canturreó:

-Te has metido en un buen lío.

Su voz a esas horas de la mañana era estridente y chillona, pero su cerebro parecía muy despierto, porque posó el vaso en el mueble más cercano y subió corriendo las escaleras, seguramente a chivarse.

-Golfa soplona... - susurró Alice a mi lado al adivinar sus intenciones.

Yo me reí y la tomé de la mano, queriamos dirigirnos a mi habitación antes de que se desatase el temporal que se avecinaba... pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¡ISABELLA SWAN! - bramó mi padre desde la planta de arriba.

Yo cerré los ojos e hice una mueca al oírle bajar, y en un momento de nobleza le hice una seña a Alice para que se fuese y no tuviese que aguantar el sermón, pero ella negó con la cabeza y se puso a mi lado. ¿He dicho ya que adoro a Alice? Creo que sí.

La imagen de mi padre, aún medio dormido y furioso, era ligeramente amedrentadora, y no pude evitar encogerme cuando se plantó delante de nosotras respirando agitadamente con el rostro rojo.

-Alice, fuera de aquí - dijo con los dientes apretados. Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida. e incluso yo me sobresalté. Mi padre nunca la había echado. Si tenía que echarnos la pulla por algo que habíamos hecho juntas nos la cargábamos las dos, siempre. Alice me dirigió una mirada de disculpa y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin ganas de enfrentarse a Charlie. Yo tragué saliva.

Charlie se me acercó como una exhalación y me plantó un bofetón en toda la cara. Y fue entonces cuando comencé a preguntarme si realmente esa jodida cena había sido tan importante. Me llevé la mano a la mejilla, anonadada más que dolorida, y por un momento no pude articular palabra. Era la primera vez que mi padre me pegaba, la primera en toda mi vida. Realmente la había cagado con lo de la fiesta.

-¿Hasta que punto piensas que puedo ser estúpido, Bella? - siseó. Yo no dije nada, simplemente lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos. La bofetada comenzaba a escocerme de verdad y no podía salir de mi asombro. -¿De verdad piensas que te ibas a poder librar de algo así trayendo a Alice contigo? ¡Has ido demasiado lejos!

Se revolvió y me miró como si fuese algo digno de desprecio. Y eso me dolió aunque no se me notase. Eso no era propio de mi padre, lo que había tenido que pasar era muy gordo.

-Te mantengo, te pago todos tus malditos caprichos, hago la vista gorda ante tus payasadas y cuando te pido que por favor cenes con unos amigos, ¡TE VAS DE BORRACHERA! - gritó.

Parecía que la cosa continuaba, pero en ese momento se escuchó una mezcla entre risita y tos que nos distrajo a los dos. Detrás de nosotros, Victoria comenzaba a perder el control. Vamos, que le quedaba más bien poco para ponerse a mearse de la risa delante de la cara de mi padre. Le eché una mirada en la que esperé haber puesto una buena dosis de desprecio y de odio, y ella me miró y sonrió complacida. Esa la última vez que esa puta me la jugaba.

-Papá, sinceramente, no sé que hacemos discutiendo asuntos familiares con extraños – le dirigí una mirada bastante elocuente a la pelirroja. - No sé como has podido casarte con esa víbora. Espero que nos sea de las que muerden en la cama porque cualquier día te envenena.

Victoria enmudeció y yo alcé una ceja, divertida, cuando intentó fulminarme con la mirada. Mi padre nos miró alternativamente, se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto con la mano en dirección a Victoria. Se notaba que había dimitido hacía tiempo en lo que se refería a intentar unirnos.

-Fuera tú también, Victoria. Creí haberte dicho que no te quería aquí mientras hablaba con ella - escupió mordaz. Ya estaba más calmado, se notaba, pero aún me preocupaba mi otra mejilla.

Ella se encogió de hombros y sacudió la melena pelirroja mientras subía las escaleras. Mi padre observaba como idiotizado el vaivén de sus caderas, y casi tuve que chasquear los dedos para que me hiciera caso de nuevo. Claro, no, si por amor no se habían casado precisamente. Ella una interesada con un culo bonito y él un mujeriego adinerado. La pareja perfecta.

-Es la última vez que me haces algo así, Bella - el tono de su voz se había dulcificado bastante, y eso para mi padre, cuya voz parecía la de un camionero, era un récord bastante importante. - Ahora sube a dormir un rato, pero no mucho porque tenemos comida.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Por una parte, aunque me había sorprendido la reacción que había tenido ante mi ausencia en esa cena, era una verdadera suerte que comprendiese lo que sentías después de una noche de fiesta.

-¿Con los mismos que los de anoche? - pregunté a medio camino de las escaleras. Era mejor estar preparada... Su rostro palideció.

-Sí - gruñó-. Con los mismos. Vístete muy bien y espero que te comportes, Bella, son importantes, hablo en serio. No me gustaría tener que mentir de nuevo por ti, porque no te agradaría mi reacción. A las dos - añadió finalmente.

Hice un saludo militar y subí las escaleras con toda la rapidez que mis músculos embriagados me permitían, y justo antes de entrar a la habitación me crucé con Victoria en el pasillo.

-¿Que quieres, bruja? - indagué mientras abría la puerta. Vaya, alguien había quitado la silla... Me estremecí al ver su sonrisa complacida, como la de un gato que se ha comido la nada-. ¿Por qué no te vas a violar animales por ahí?

Ella gruñó. En serio, como un perro. Después sonrió de manera taimada y me dio dos palmaditas en la cara. Como me vuelva a tocar la reviento...

-No sabes cuanto voy a disfrutar esto, cucaracha inmunda - ronroneó. -No sé que va a ser mejor, si tu cara cuando lo descubras todo o que por fin voy a dejar de soportarte. Oh, pooobrecita - ironizó-, casi me das pena. Casi.

Se lamió los labios de una manera que casi que dio nauseas y se metió a la habitación entre risitas, dejándome en la puerta medio traumatizada y con ganas darle una buena hostia en su cara de gato satisfecho. Entré a la habitación rendida, así que solo puse el despertador y me desplomé sobre la cama, evitando pensar en lo que esa bruja me había dicho.

Me desperté antes de lo que pretendía. Mi idea había sido dormir hasta la una y media, ducharme rápido y después bajar abajo ya vestida y como una rosa, pero parecía que mi cabeza no quería escucharme. Había tenido una pesadilla y no estaba precisamente descansada. Me sobraba demasiado tiempo para empezar a vestirme en ese momento y muy poco como para dormirme otra vez, así que decidí ir a darme un baño. Me desvestí con rapidez mientras llenaba la bañera, y por primera vez, el espejo, que siempre había sido mi mejor amigo, parecía burlarse de mi. No estaba en las mejores condiciones para ir a una comida importante y me lo recordaba dándome una grotesca imagen de mi nueva yo. Mi pelo estaba enredado, todo lo contrario de como lo había tenido al principio de la noche, pulcramente peinado. En mi mejilla comenzaba a marcarse la mano de mi padre, en un color rojizo que me aseguraba que iba a tener que utilizar pote para taparlo. Resoplé, enfadada.

Bueno, al menos mi cuerpo estaba bastante bien. Mis piernas eran largas y esbeltas, quizás un poco blancas, pero bonitas aún así. Las tardes de gimnasio habían dado sus frutos también. Tenía el vientre completamente plano y los músculos duros, pero de lo que yo más me enorgullecía era del pequeño pendiente que colgaba de mi ombligo, y con el que todos adoraban jugar.

El agua relajó mis músculos por completo, tanto que casi perdí la noción del tiempo. Había puesto el agua a una temperatura muy elevada, tanto que casi quemaba, y por eso salí pronto, aunque con mucho mejor aspecto.

-Genial - me dije a mi misma un rato después, ya maquillada y con el pelo liso y brillante. - ¿Qué me pongo ahora?

No quería nada demasiado ostentoso, pero tampoco nada que pudiese hacerme parecer una pordiosera. Vale, no es que yo tuviese ese tipo de ropa pero, joder, no era plan ir mal conjuntada.

Finalmente me decidí por unos pantalones negros. A juego con una camisa roja y una diadema del mismo color quedaban perfectos.

Le sonreí a mi reflejo, que ya parecía yo otra vez, y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Charlie ya esperaba abajo y aunque me miró con aprobación, yo sabía que estaba enfadado y por eso no dije nada. No, si encima de cruzarme la cara todavía tendrá razón el muy... Suspiré, y en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Espero sinceramente que pueda sentirme orgulloso de ti - me advirtió antes de abrir.

Yo compuse una de mis mejores sonrisas y comencé a interpretar. Aunque claro, nadie me había preparado para la que se me venía encima, que era muuuy gorda, y yo en ese momento no lo sabía. Mi padre abrió la puerta, y abrí la boca por la sorpresa al ver lo que me encontré, que no era, ni de lejos, lo que esperaba.


	5. Comprometida

**Capítulo 4 - Comprometida**

La verdad es que yo, que había vivido toda la vida con los amigos de los años de policía de mi padre, - o sea, gente sencilla - no estaba preparada para el tipo de gente que entró por la puerta. ¿Sabes lo que es una familia de pijos esnobs? Pues esa descripción se queda corta. Eran cinco personas, pero solo se correspondían con mi descripción tres.

El primero que entró, que debía de ser el padre, debía andar cerca de los cuarenta y muchos y era alto y muy elegante, como uno de esos caballeros del siglo diecinueve que siempre estudiábamos en la clase de historia. Su pelo era largo, surcado de canas, y sus ojos negros como el carbón. Con una sonrisa quizás hubiese suavizado los rasgos de su rostro, pero solo había que mirarle a la cara para saber que ese tío era poderoso y peligroso. Un pez gordo. Solo le faltaba un letrero en la frente que dijese "cuidadito conmigo"

-Aro - dijo mi padre tras de mi -. Me alegro de verte de nuevo. Se acercaron y se estrecharon las manos con educación, como si no se hubiesen visto en años aunque se habían visto la noche pasada. Sacudí la cabeza, y el movimiento atrajo la atención del tal Aro sobre mi. Mierda, mierda...

-Tú debes de ser la pequeña Bella - dijo mientras se acercaba a mí. Me cogió la mano y me la besó como si yo fuese una dama del renacimiento y le sonreí. La verdad es que las sonrisas falsas me salían de madre-. Lamento que no pudieses acompañarnos en la cena de anoche, tu padre dijo que estabas indispuesta, ¿Cierto? - preguntó. Sí, indispuesta a no ir a la fiesta de James.

-Sí - mentí. Me miró con una ceja alzada, y algo en su mirada me hizo darme cuenta de que sabía que mentía. Parecía que iba a añadir algo más, pero en ese momento una voz aguda chilló:

-¡Oh, Charlie, es preciosa! ¡Perfecta para Dem...!

Me giré con rapidez, a tiempo para ver que mi padre le hacía una extraña señal de advertencia con la cabeza a la mujer que acababa de entrar seguida de un chico algo mayor que yo. Mi padre carraspeó y la mujer le miró extrañada. Parecía la típica esposa que siempre estaba con su marido en las reuniones, ligándose a los más jóvenes como si fuese una adolescente en lugar de una tía que ya rozaba los cincuenta. Vamos, más falsa que una moneda de tres euros. Se notaba que había sido hermosa, pero abusaba mucho del maquillaje y eso delataba que ya no era ninguna cría.

-Bells, te presento a Sulpicia y Aro Vulturi - la voz de mi padre interrumpió mis cavilaciones y les sonreí educadamente.

-Encantada - dije.

Miré de reojo al chico, esperando su presentación, y sonreí complacida al ver que me evaluaba de los pies a la cabeza. Estaba bueno, aunque no era nada increíble. Su pelo era castaño y sus ojos azules, como su madre. Se veía claramente de quién había sacado la cara, aunque el cuerpo era de su padre.

-¿Y quién eres tú? - pregunté. Le dirigí una sonrisa coqueta, como la que siempre dirigía a los que me gustaban, pero me sorprendió ver que la mirada que él me dirigía era amistosa y cálida, como quien saluda a un amigo, no cómo alguien a quien te quieres beneficiar.

-Soy Alec Vulturi. Bah, somos como de la familia, un abrazo - añadió, y después me le dio. Me quedé alucinada. ¿Cómo de la familia? ¿Estaba fumado? ¿Borracho?

-Mmm... Sí claro, encantada - saludé confundida. Charlie me miró sonriente, aunque pude detectar una sombra de recelo en su mirada. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando aquí?

-Pasad - dijo mi padre -. ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo mientras todos pasan, Sulpicia? Llévalos al comedor, Bella.

La mujer asintió mientras yo llevaba a Aro y a Alec al comedor. Y lo que pasó a continuación me dejó aún más sorprendida. Por la puerta, y a un chasquido de dedos de Aro, entraron dos hombres vestidos completamente de negro que se situaron a ambos lados de él. ¿Guardaespaldas? ¡Venga ya! Uno era alto y rubio, de ojos azules y mirada cálida. Inspiraba confianza. El otro era alto y moreno, todo lo contrario del rubio. ¿Era yo o esto cada vez era más raro? Sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí al comedor con ellos detrás mientras Victoria me seguía. Me enorgullecí del servicio de nuestra casa al ver la mesa. La habían puesto cuidando cada detalle, desde las copas de cristal hasta las servilletas de seda. Les dije amablemente cuales eran sus sitios y ellos se sentaron con sendas sonrisas, comenzando a hablar entre ellos. En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-¿Me disculpáis un momento? - dije mientras me levantaba.

De camino pasé al lado del estudio de mi padre, y no pude evitar pegar la oreja a la puerta y ponerme a escuchar. No es que fuese una cotilla ni nada, ¿Pero alguien en mi lugar no lo hubiese hecho? Lo que esa gente decía era más raro que un perro verde y esto estaba comenzando a olerme mal. Las voces llegaron a mí ligeramente amortiguadas.

-Dijiste que lo sabía - dijo la voz femenina. _¿Saber qué?_ - Prometiste que se lo dirías.

-No he encontrado el momento adecuado. Bella es muy... impredecible, no sé lo que podría haber hecho - dijo Charlie. Parecía ligeramente abochornado por su tono de voz. _¿Pero de qué hablaban?¿Qué podía haber hecho?_

-¿Y no será peor decírselo ahora? - replicó ella, en su voz había rabia -. No nos sobra el tiempo Charlie, Aro necesita a Demetri bien establecido antes de su retirada y ella es perfecta. Forma parte del trato, tú entras al negocio si ella...

Y a partir de ahí no escuché más. Era como si hubiesen bajado la voz a propósito, como si supiesen que yo estaba detrás de la puerta y se hubieran callado. Me mordí el labio preocupada y fui a ver quien llamaba. Y me quedé alucinada. ¿Qué hacía Alice ahí fuera? ¿Y con sus padres? Si esto no era raro yo no me llamaba Isabella.

-Ehh... Esto... Hola – saludé mientras me apartaba para que pasaran. Alice me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y yo la miré sin saber que hacer. Tenía la ligera impresión de que nos estaban tendiendo una trampa muy cerrada.

Como mi padre y la pija seguían encerrados en el despacho les hice pasar al salón para que hicieran compañía a los otros dos y arrastré a Alice hacia mi habitación. Victoria se ocuparía de los hombres, para eso estaba en la casa. Subimos las escaleras con rapidez y Alice me miró con urgencia.

-¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí? - me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza. Ay, si yo lo supiera...

-No tengo ni idea Alice, pero mejor que escuches lo que yo he oído en el despacho.

Comencé a contarle la pequeña parte de la conversación en la que había estado escuchando y ella se encogió de hombros, y cuando le dije lo que Victoria me había restregado por las narices puso expresión preocupada. Joder, si Alice se preocupaba a mi más me valía echarme a temblar.

-Vamos abajo, sea lo que sea hay que enfrentarlo y luego ya veremos como nos libramos de ello – suspiró-. Solo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando porque entonces me muero.

¿Qué estaría pensando? Eso no se lo pregunté, claro, no era tan estúpida. Bajamos a la planta de abajo bien erguidas y con la cabeza alta, pero algo en mi interior me estaba gritando que no tenía ningún motivo para estar así, que lo que se me venía encima iba a necesitar algo más que un aspecto superficial como el que estábamos fingiendo ahora. Entramos a la sala y ahí ya estaban todos sentados, esperando la comida. Gorrones...

-Disculpadnos, necesitábamos terminar de arreglarnos arriba – dije en el tono de voz más tranquilo que logré componer.

La gente allí reunida nos dirigió una pequeña mirada de soslayo y continuaron con sus conversaciones. Todos menos Victoria, que me miraba triunfante mientras bebía un sorbo de champán. Dios, ¿Por qué no se atraganta? En serio, estaría mejor en su habitación que aquí tocando las narices. Puse los ojos en blanco y en ese momento mi padre dio un golpecito en su vaso con la cuchara. Las sirvientas entraron con las bandejas de comida caliente y yo reprimí una arcada. Parecía delicioso, así que era una lástima que a mí se me hubiese quitado el apetito tan rápidamente.

La gente comenzó a comer. De repente todos se quedaron muy callados, y aunque yo tenía la vista fija en mi comida tenía la ligera impresión de que todos me miraban.

-Así que... Estás estudiando biología, ¿Verdad, Bella? - preguntó Sulpicia de repente. Yo carraspeé y me aclaré la garganta tomando un poco de agua y le sonreí alzando la cabeza. Todos pillados.

-Sí, la verdad es que me encanta. Es muy interesante y me gustaría dedicarme algún día a la investigación – aclaré. Si algo tenía claro de la gente era lo previsible que éramos, así que si mi experiencia no me fallaba la siguiente pregunta iría directamente al meollo de lo que se estaba cociendo aquí.

-Y... no sé, ¿No has pensado en casarte, o formar una familia? - me preguntó. Ah, así que por ahí iban los tiros. Por "¿No te vas a casar?" ya la tenía calada. Probé un poco de la pasta de mi plato y negué con la cabeza.

-No por el momento – dije despreocupadamente. Alice me miró reprimiendo una sonrisa-. Soy demasiado joven para meterme en una relación tan opresiva. Creo que por el momento prefiero quedarme como estoy, disfrutando de mi libertad y de mi juventud. El matrimonio y los hijos ya llegarán algún día – _Nunca. _Ella asintió.

-¿Y tú, Alice? - cambio de objetivo, eso no me lo esperaba. Tenía claro que los dardos eran directamente dirigidos hacia mí, así que cuando disparó hacia Alice me sorprendí. ¿A las dos? ¡Serán cabrones! - ¿No te llama la vida familiar?

Alice, que siempre había tenido un don para mirar a la gente y que esta se diese cuanta de que no era bien recibida, le dirigió una de sus taladrantes ojeadas.

-Creo que opino lo mismo que Bella – afirmó. La otra mujer la examinó con los ojos entrecerrados -. La juventud está para disfrutarla. No me gustaría casarme ahora y estar atada a un hombre de por vida... - bajó la mirada. Parecía que iba a decir algo más pero se calló, y yo terminé su frase en mi cabeza "... a no ser que me enamore". Sí, Alice siempre había tenido unas ideas muy firmes con respecto al amor. El día que hubiese alguien sería el último. Yo bebí otro trago y continué mordisqueando mi comida. Y entonces la bomba cayó sobre la mesa y explotó delante de nuestras caras.

-Bueno, entonces chicas, ¿Cuando queréis que comencemos a prepararlo todo? - dijo distraidamente. Yo miré a Alice de reojo, extrañada. _¿Qué decía esta?_

-¿Preparar el qué? - pregunté. Sulpicia me miró con una ceja alzada y entonces lo comprendí todo. Ay, JO-DER. Fue como si un mecanismo en mi cabeza hubiese hecho "clic".

-Pues vuestra boda, ¿Qué si no? - Dejó caer como el que no quiere la cosa.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y tosí desesperada al sentir que me atragantaba con los espaguetis. Alice comenzó a darme golpes en la espalda y yo cogí su copa de vino y me la tragué entera de una vez. Boda. Compromiso. CASADA. Y una mierda. Paseé la mirada por toda la mesa, aterrada, y fueron sus rostros los que me confirmaron la verdad. Aro parecía complacido, aunque extrañado por mi reacción. Alec estaba encantado y miraba a Alice apreciativamente. Charlie esta indudablemente abochornado, y me observaba como disculpándose. Y el rostro de Victoria era como el de la bruja mala de blancanieves cuando esta se traga la manzana. Claro, yo me la había tragado y me había envenenado yo solita, por estúpida. Los únicos que mantenían la compostura eran los padres de Alice, que ni siquiera miraron a su hija.

-¿Bo-boda? - tartamudeé yo. La tía encima tuvo la cara de mirarme sorprendida, como si yo fuese algún tipo de retrasada mental a la que hubiese que explicarle las cosas despacio.

-Sí, claro. Demetri no ha podido venir ahora por la mañana y no podrás conocerlo, pero por suerte tu amiga Alice ha tenido más suerte que tú y podrá intimar con Alec – disparó. Yo fruncí el ceño, irritada, y no pude evitar ponerme en pie y mirar fijamente a mi padre, que parecía desear que se lo tragase la tierra.

-Ni de coña – logré articular. Lo dije claramente, desafiantemente, y Charlie me miró como suplicándome que no le montase una escena. Yo apreté los dientes -. Sí, tú, ¿Me oyes? No pienso casarme con nadie.

Charlie se levantó. Pareció preferir discutir conmigo que ver como toda la mesa se reía de él al ver como su niñita lo desafiaba.

-No te pongas así...

-¿¡QUÉ! ¿Que no me ponga así? - chillé -. ¡ME ACABAS DE ARROJAR A LOS LOBOS!

Esperé su respuesta. Tarde. Le había perdido en el mismo momento en el que me puse a chillarle. Alcé la cabeza esperando el estallido de ira que seguía nuestras discusiones, pero él se sentó tranquilamente y se limpió con la servilleta.

-No hay más que hablar – dijo. Su rostro estaba rojo -. Tú y tu amiga os casareis con Demetri y con Alec exactamente en dos semanas. Vete a tu habitación, y llévate a Alice. Necesitáis asimilarlo. Y recuerda Bella, que cuanto más te reveles contra ello peor será para ti.

Ayudé a Alice a levantarse. Esta tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aunque se esforzaba por disimularlo. Sí, tenía más carácter que yo y explotaba con mayor facilidad. Pero no era demasiado fuerte. Desde luego, completamente incapaz de soportar una situación como esta. Me dolió por ella y me dolió por mí, pero averiguaría el porqué de querer casarnos.

-¿Es tu última palabra? - pregunté con frialdad. Él asintió -. Muy bien, has tomado una decisión, no me culpes si yo decido tomar la mía.

Ni siquiera me quedé para ver su reacción. Cogí a Alice de la cintura para ayudarla a subir y cuando llegamos a mi habitación la obligué a sentarse en la cama. Le di algo de tiempo para que se recuperase, pero tampoco demasiado. Debía aprender a ser más fuerte. Me senté a su lado y la rodeé los hombros con mi brazo.

-Alice, tranquila – no podía decirle que todo iba a salir bien, porque había cosas que ni yo sabía.

-¿Tranquila? - gimió -. ¿Esos desgraciados que se hacen llamar nuestros padres nos acaban de joder la vida y me pides que esté tranquila? - sollozó. Yo la miré fijamente mientras una idea comenzaba a tomar forma en mi cabeza. No me iba a casar. Ni ahora ni nunca. Y eso era un hecho.

-Alice, buscaremos una manera de librarnos de esta. No me casaré con un tío al que ni siquiera conozco. Averiguaré por qué mi padre necesita esa unión y maquinaré un plan – reflexioné. Ella me miró asustada -. Finge que estás destrozada pero que te resignas, y deja a la puta de ahí abajo organizar el bodorrio. Yo me encargaré de tomar medidas.

No sé si sabía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo, pero este asunto era muy gordo, y tenía la impresión de que lo que se cocía detrás era aún peor. Abracé a Alice mientras ella lloraba sobre mi hombro y reprimí las ganas de ponerme a llorar yo también. Al menos sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora, que era hablar con Victoria.

* * *

**Aquí los dos capítulos, espero que os gusten mucho :P**


	6. Secretos Escalofriantes

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos Bien, y después de tanto tiempo, por fin un capítulo y otro que subiré xD Espero que os guste jaja :)

**Capítulo 5 – Secretos escalofriantes**

Una semana para la boda, y yo sin sacarle nada Victoria. En realidad hablar con Victoria no era el problema. El verdadero conflicto parecía venir cuando intentaba acercarme a ella con mi padre cerca. Vamos, que no se tragaba mi excusa de que ahora que me iba a casar quería ser más amiga suya. Sí, había decidido "resignarme". Al día siguiente, y para no levantar sospechas, me acerqué donde mi padre con los ojos llenos de "lágrimas" - frotándome los ojos – y le había pedido disculpas por haberme puesto así cuando me había vendido. Vaaale, eso no se lo dije, pero fue algo muy parecido. Él pareció encantado y me dijo algo así como "Yo sabía que no me fallarías", y yo reprimí el impulso de darle con una maceta en la cabeza. CHAQUETERO, quería gritarle, pero me contuve por mi bien. Así que pensándolo un rato decidí no preocuparme demasiado. Victoria no pasaría por alto la oportunidad de regodearse en mi desgracia, y, por supuesto, no me equivoqué ni un poco.

Se presentó en mi habitación una semana después de la comida. Charlie había salido con los Vulturi - como no – y apareció en el preciso momento en el que yo me estaba vistiendo. Ni siquiera llamó al entrar. Se adentró en la habitación con unas confianzas que ni Alice se tomaba y se sentó en la cama mientras yo me acababa de poner la camiseta. Decidí mostrarme arisca como siempre que se me acercaba, porque seguro que si hubiese ido de buenas la habría espantado y hasta ella, con su coeficiente intelectual, se hubiera olido que yo quería algo. Lancé la parte de arriba del pijama a la cesta de la ropa sucia y me volví con un bufido.

-¿Qué quieres está vez, zanahoria? - le pregunté. Oh, sí, eso a ella le encantaba. Le encantaba que yo la provocara para devolvérmela. Esta vez en vez de llamarme algo simplemente se regocijó de mí.

-Oh, decirte que ya me he comprado el vestido para ser tu dama de honor – dijo. Yo me crucé de brazos.

-¿En serio? Procura ponerte bragas y un vestido decente, no me gustaría que me avergonzaras el día de mi boda – repliqué yo. El tono de "ya lo he asumido" debería molestarla. Ya había puesto el cebo, solo faltaba que ella picase...

-¿Ya estás convencida y contenta? - dijo con la voz llena de rabia. Premio, retrasada. Yo la miré y asentí.

-¿Para qué luchar? - pregunté -. Seguro que Demetri es muy guapo y me trata genial - _¿Alguien me pasa un cubo? Creo que tengo ganas de vomitar... _Ella empezaba a enfadarse y se le notaba, pero entonces pasó lo mismo que la última vez. Sonrió de manera escalofriante y se examinó las uñas.

-Sí, aunque quizás no te gustaría tanto si supieses a lo que se dedican él y el raro de su padre – canturreó. Se limó las uñas contra el hombro y luego se las miró al contraluz. Vaya vaya, ¿Un chico malo? Eso ya me gustaba más.

-¿A lo que se dedica? No creo que sea nada malo – musité mientras comenzaba a ponerme el rímel. Ya le quedaba poco para cantar, o al menos eso parecía. Por eso casi me caigo de la silla cuando se levantó y comenzó a largarse. No... no... por favor...

-¿Sabes? - dijo satisfecha de sí misma -. Yo no voy a decirte nada, pero la última vez que fui a su estudio y vi los negocios que tu padre tiene con esa familia... - se tapó la boca con una mano y yo la miré sarcástica.

-No te molestes, ya has cantado – dije. Comencé a pasarme un cepillo por el pelo y reprimí las ganas de echarme a reír. Había sido demasiado fácil.

-Charlie me va a matar – susurró. Yo la miré de soslayo y vi que estaba temblando. Parecía sincera. ¿Y si era algo serio? Estaba empezando a acojonarme de verdad. Me acerqué. La chavala daba algo de pena, todo había que decirlo. Suspiré y le puse una mano en el brazo.

-Victoria, nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero no tengo por qué mezclarte en esto. Tú hazte la sueca y yo me olvidaré de que me has dicho dónde puedo encontrar algo – le ofrecí. Pareció que me iba a sonreír, pero me hizo una mueca de desdén y se dio la vuelta.

-Olvídame – me espetó. Y se dirigió al jardín a tomar el sol.

Yo no pude reprimir una sonrisa cuando la vi alejarse, pero por lo menos me dejó entrever que tenía algo de humana. Aunque no mucho. Sacudí la cabeza y aparté esos pensamientos de Victoria. No tenía tiempo que perder. Bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad y me dirigí al estudio de Charlie muy rápido. Calculaba que no faltaba demasiado para que volviese. Me aseguré de que no hubiese nadie cerca y entré con cautela. Como sospeché, la puerta no estaba cerrada, pues mi padre nunca había tenido ninguna necesidad de cerrar su despacho con llave porque nunca habíamos intentado entrar. La verdad era que hasta ese momento todo lo que yo podría querer de su despacho era el portátil cuando se me estropeaba el mío, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, y mucho. Ahora estaban en juego mi libertad y mi futuro, y los de Alice.

No sé que impulso en particular me hizo empezar a buscar por los cajones, pero está claro que acerté. En el primero de ellos no había nada y el segundo estaba cerrado con llave. Yo no cierro con llave algo que quiero que encuentren, así que supuse que él tampoco y cogí la llave que guardaba en la maceta de al lado de la puerta. Ains... pero que predecible era el pobre... Introduje la llave y saqué el contenido. Nada me preparó para lo que leí. Los papeles estaban guardados en una carpeta de color beige y _a priori_ me parecieron simples contratos de trabajo, pero luego comencé a leer más a fondo y tuve que sentarme de la sorpresa. Los documentos hablaban de astronómicas sumas de dinero, y de nombres de personas y sus direcciones. Parecía que no habían pagado, y en algunas había garabateado al lado algo así como "Eliminado" ¿Blanqueo de dinero? ¿Deudas? ¿Teléfonos de matones? Jadeé y me llevé una mano a la boca, anonadada a medida que leía las carpetas detenidamente. ¿En que se había metido mi padre? Y lo peor de todo, ¿En que nos había metido a nosotras?

Ni se me ocurrió moverme del estudio. Me serví un whisky de esos caros que mi padre se tomaba cuando se relajaba en su silla y me senté a esperarle, repasando mentalmente la lista de nombres que había en esos papeles junto con sus etiquetas de "Eliminados". Casi me puse a vomitar al comprender que, si era verdad que habían sido asesinados, mi padre era indirectamente culpable por haber ayudado. Cerré los ojos y me puse muy seria cuando entró. Tan seria que cuando me vio se quedó paralizado mirándome y cerró la puerta tras de sí al entrar.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? - preguntó confundido. Yo no le respondí. Me limité a arrojar las carpetas marrones sobre el escritorio, asegurándome que hiciesen ruido al aterrizar.

-¿Blanqueo de dinero? ¿Es por eso por lo que me vendes? - pregunté. Se puso pálido. Su color pasó de un rosa saludable al blanco yeso en cuestión de segundos. Creo que su piel estaba ligeramente verde cuando me levanté, me acerqué a él y le abofeteé con toda la fuerza que pude. Ni siquiera reaccionó.

-Tú no deberías haberte enterado de esto... - susurró como si hubiese olvidado que yo estaba delante. Eso me superó.

-¿¡Que no debería haberme enterado! - estallé -. ¿¡No pensabas decirme que me voy a casar con un delincuente! - respiraba agitadamente y luchaba frenéticamente contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos – Papá, creo que no eres consciente de lo que estás haciendo – murmuré.

Él se acercó a donde yo estaba y me miró. Se sentó sobre la esquina del escritorio y comenzó a juguetear con uno de los bolígrafos que llevaba en los bolsillo de la camisa.

-Era la única manera de asegurarme un puesto privilegiado en la familia. Si hubiese dicho que no probablemente ahora estaría camino al cementerio en un ataúd – dijo avergonzado -. ¿No has visto los papeles? Esa gente no juega, Bella, y quieren confianza. Confías en la familia y por eso propuse la boda. Yo pasaría a ser parte de los Vulturis, Demetri podría meterse más en el negocio y Aro relajarse.

O sea, que había sido él. ¿En serio me estaba diciendo eso? ¿Me estaba insinuando que si no hacía lo que le decían probablemente lo matarían? Me estremecí.

-¿Y si no me caso? - pregunté. Era simple. Puede sonar egoísta, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a arruinar mi vida por el lío en el que él solito se había metido. Él tragó saliva.

-No creo que tengas elección, y mucho menos ahora que lo sabes todo, Bells – su voz se tornó más segura a medida que hablaba -. Te casarás en una semana. No hay más que hablar. Ni pienso ver como te cargas mis negocios ni como te meten un tiro.

Yo me mordí el labio inferior y no aparté la mirada de él al decirle:

-Entiende esto, papá. No pienso casarme. Yo no les tengo miedo por muy matones que sean – respiré muy hondo-. Oblígame a ir a la iglesia vestida de blanco y no volverás a verme en lo que te queda de vida – repuse.

-Si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar por verte segura, que así sea – dijo resuelto.

Asentí con la cabeza y salí del despacho con lágrimas en los ojos. Perfecto. Si prefería formar parte de esa familia de delincuentes era su problema, pero a mí no me iba a meter en el follón. Yo ya tenía mis propios planes. Entré a la habitación cerrando tras de mí, y cogí el móvil que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche. Marqué el número de Alice y esperé.

-¿Sí? – dijo su voz al cabo de tres toques. Tragué saliva, no muy segura de cómo iba a abordar el tema. Decidí ir al grano.

-¿Alice?

-¡Ah, Bells! ¿Lo tienes preparado? - preguntó entusiasmada.

-No exactamente. Tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala. ¿Cual quieres oír primero? - le dije.

-La buena - respondió resuelta. Respiré hondo. Allá vamos...

-Bien, la buena es que ya he averiguado por qué quieren que nos casemos.

-¿Y la mala?

-La mala es que si nos casamos... nos convertiremos en las esposas de dos delincuentes - susurré -. Por eso dan tan mala espina, Alice. Son mafiosos.

Silencio al otro lado de la línea. Solo se escuchaba su respiración acelerada, y me imaginé que en este momento se estaría poniendo furiosa, si no a llorar. Escuché como respiraba hondo.

-¿Puedes venir a charlar a un lugar más tranquilo? - preguntó. Yo hice un ruido de asentimiento por el auricular -. Te recojo en cinco minutos.

Y eso hizo. Gracias a que yo estaba arreglada y preparada para salir me dio tiempo a estar a la hora, y cuando bajé a ver si estaba, me sorprendió encontrarla con esa expresión resuelta en la mirada. Esa expresión que dice: "Voy a hacer lo que me he propuesto digas lo que digas" Arrancó el coche y vi que tomaba la carretera para ir a Roma.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó. Las gafas de sol me impedían ver la expresión de sus ojos. Decidí decirle lo que llevaba pensando estos días.

-Escaparnos - suspiré. Esperaba que me mirase como si me hubiera vuelto loca, pero en lugar de eso asintió.

-Sí, fuera del país - dijo pensativa -. Pero esa gente está acostumbrada a seguir a las personas, y a encontrarlas - se estremeció -. ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?

-¿Recuerdas cuando James falsificó su carnet para entrar a un club por la noche? - le pregunté. Ella asintió -. Bien, confío en él. Estoy segura que puede decirnos como lo hizo y quién.

-Bella... ¿Estás sugiriendo que... escapemos con documentación falsa? - preguntó. Vale, no me extrañaba que tuviese miedo, pero tampoco era plan que se echara hacia atrás...

-¿Prefieres escaparte y que te encuentren sin más? Se enfadarán en serio y entonces sí que te puedes ir despidiendo - dije. Alice asintió con la cabeza -. Solo necesitamos el dinero, y la persona que lo haga se encargará de los nombres y de las nacionalidades.

Ella comenzó a dar vuelta al coche.

-Entonces a casa de James - murmuró. No hablamos durante el resto del trayecto y encontré en ese silencio el mismo grado de comodidad que de intranquilidad. Me mordí el labio inferior. Las dudas comenzaban a asaltarme en el peor momento. Mientras veía la mansión de James recortada contra el sol de la mañana, me pregunté si tal vez merecía la pena todo eso solo por escapar.


End file.
